Arcadii Codex
The Arcadii Codex is a compilation of information regarding the Eastern Islands. It was compiled by Arcadius Dravicus, and published five years after his return to Skylyn from the exploration of the Eastern Isles. Currently it is the best source of information relating to the Easter Isles. Introduction To begin I would like to address an issue. What is often called the "Eastern Islands" has a very different name in truth. The name being "Elsvar". From my own inquiries it would seem that many records of Elsvar had been intentionally destroyed, leading to many forgetting of Elsvar entirely, which has meant I've had to rediscover everything about that archipelago. Moving forwards, we will refer to the Eastern Islands as the Elsvar Archipelago. Flora The flora of the Elsvar Archipelago is very different than that of Krolesk, or Skylyn. There are trees, similar to our own yet very unlike them. Some trees tend to be very tall, with a narrow trunk and large canopy. Whilst others are more like bushes. There is also a brown moss, which seems to be the equivalent of grass on some islands. Other such notable flora is what I call the 'Sea Trees'. Great trees that have just grown in the midst of the ocean, tall and intimidating trees. Their roots tend to be spread out, and just under the surface of the water. Its advised that one should not travel too close to such trees. A more interesting note is that there are tree-towers, like those on Kal'Kan, but very different. A different wood type, and different shapes as well. Some of these towers are interesting as they descend into the ocean floor itself. I am unsure what, if any underground structures exist in the Elsvar Archipelago. Other notable flora would be the mangrove trees, but it would seem they have recently been spread to the Navirian Islands. Culture The culture of the Elsvar Archipelago is unlike anything else. The archipelago is divided into multiple regions by local, tribal, and family groups. Each area is led by a Knyaz, and above the Knyazii is the Anax. There are, to my knowledge, multiple Anaxii, whom all serve one "Ard'Ri". From what I managed to learn, the Ard'Ri is the high king of the Elsvar Archipelago. Furthermore the only reason the Elsvar Archipelago is even classed as being under Krolesk'Kan rule is because a few Knyazii were Krolesk'Kan sympathizers, and their servitude was taken to mean the entire archipelago was under the King of Kro'Lesk. What makes it different from any other governing body I've learned of, is that each rank is an elected office. The locals elect the Knyaz, which in turn elect the Anax, which in turn elect the Ard'Ri. The Ard'Ri then keeps the unity and peace to the best of his ability. The system reminds me of the Senate of Wardens my own kith and kin rely on, but even our system depends heavily on heredity. The people themselves.. I am extremely hesitant to name them Jarulians. Yet I'm unsure what else they could possibly be. They have a certain attribute to them though, a sternness. Very cold and quiet, though at the same time a certain quality of warmth and acceptance for outsiders that Krolesk'Kans and most Jarulians lack. Words do not do the feeling proper justice. The diets of the people tend to be primarily fish and what they harvest from small floating farms and fruits from the few trees. Almost everyone had a boat and knew how to travel across to the next few islands. The boats were small in comparison to the great ships of Skylyn and Kro'Lesk. The largest civilian ship I saw was almost equal to a typical Krolesk'Kan longboat. The jobs which the people performed, they varied from carpentry to fishing, one person claimed to be a retired miner from the "Easter Regions" as he referred to it. However the farther east I got, the more the jobs began to vary and the more advanced and tedious they became... In general overview, the farther east I traveled, the more advanced the people became. The most immediately accessible islands were those that relied on carpentry and fishing, and they lived in wooden huts. As I went farther east, the people I came across relied on farming, and one island even had a fully functional black-smithy. The swords from that black-smithy amazed me, I bartered for as many as I could as they seemed to be made in the same fashion as the legendary great swords of the Wardens of the Dravii. The people on that island were bewildered, they tried to explain their swords were of poor quality in comparison to those of the "Easter Regions". My voyage concluded only a little farther east than that island of blacksmiths. There was a great ship flying an unfamiliar flag. They ordered us turn back or they would open fire. On the deck of that ship there were easily half a hundred archers and still room to spare. From what I could tell, the archers had unique bows, unlike anything else I've ever seen. Reinforced with metal to such an extent they could have passed for being made of metal. The arrows were likewise reinforced and had the most sinister of arrow heads I have seen. In the distance another ship could be seen approaching. I had been only on an exploration mission and was not prepared for a conflict. So I ordered those with me to turn the ship around and begin the journey home. Notable Individuals Knyaz Arken'Bi Perhaps one of the most notable individuals I encountered was Knyaz Arken'Bi. Interestingly they use the title Knyaz like the Citarx do, it makes me wonder what the true origins of the Citarx are, but that is for another time. Knyaz Arken'Bi led his grouping of islands from a tall tower house, very similar to the embassy in Skythos that was established by Vrakoanax. Knyaz Arken'Bi welcomed me and those with me with a certain eagerness. He was eager to know of the "Western lands" as he referred to them. As perhaps a sign of the times the Elsvar Archipelago remains in, he had no idea what a Voldranian was. Nor did he know what a cannon was, or even an airship. He was under the belief that a king was still leading Krolesk, and that the "Tiny Devils" led to believe he means [[Iysk]s] were still out to find and kill the Ard'Ri. I attempted to find out who, or what the Ard'Ri was and he would refuse to say. He was reluctant to even explain how many islands were under his control or anything of the sort. Knyaz Arken'Bi told myself and those with me we'd best turn back as we were departing, he advised we go back west, or even north or south, any direction that was not east. To satisfy his last request we sailed north for a few hours then returned to our eastern route. Dharfohz Dravicus The most unlikely encounter was that with Dharfohz Dravicus. We encountered his ship several days after leaving Knyaz Arken'Bi. He was surprised that the Dravii were exploring "this far east" as he referred to our location. Despite being exiled almost immediately after Lycaon took office, Dharfohz was very friendly to myself and those with me. It led me to suspect he had no resentment and understood why he was exiled. He shared stories with me about his adventures in the Eastern Islands. Even requested I inform the Lord Patriarch that Dharfohz established a Dravii outpost in the Elsvar Archipelago. He gave me a map to his outpost and even insisted I take many books that had been written by locals of the archipelago. He offered to help with the exploration, but I had to turn down his offer as per custom when dealing with exiles. We spent several days together discussing what we had seen in the Elsvar Arhipelago and our crews became friends. We then determined we both had to return to our duties and so we went our separate ways. Javori Jarude Perhaps the most bewildering encounter was that with Javori Jarude. He was a young lad, very Jarulian in every way one can be Jarulian. He even had some knowledge of his heritage and family history, tracing his lineage back to a bastard grandchild of Jaylem Jarude. Apparently this knowledge came to him as a very peculiar Sar'iil had visited him several years before. He had the Jarude look that has been ascribed to Jaylem Jarude in both statues and portraits. He was eager to know of the west, what had happened to Krolesk and the Old Kingdom as he called it. I attempted to explain it only to be interrupted numerous times and given promises of how I would be seen as a noble lord if I encouraged the Dravii to deliver the youth all of the old Krolesk'Kan empire. It was at that point I determined myself and those with me needed to leave the island. As I was boarding my ship, the youth began begging I take him with me, even making promises that I would be the sole ruler of Skylyn if I helped him. I objected and returned to my voyage of exploration. Fauna There was not much fauna to be seen. A few cows and pigs on the western most isles in the Elsvar Archipelago, but that was about it. Many of those I asked warned me about sea creatures. The farther east I got, the more ridiculous the sea creature descriptions became. One local described the sea creature as a giant spider with yellow eyes, that traveled in a chariot pulled by a dragon. It was at that point I determined the whole notion of sea monsters in the Eastern Isles was entirely myth. Though some of my crew did claim to hear odd sounds at night, as if something big was near our ship. No one could ever deliver proof about their claims. External Influence It is no secret that Krolesk'Kan influence rarely extends beyond the walls of Dawnguard, that proved extremely true out here. The only proof of Krolesk'Kan influence was seen on the western most islands of the Elsvar Archipelago; the islands which are more often considered to be the Eastern Krolesk'Kan Barrier Islands. Beyond those there were virtually no traces of Krolesk, save for a few old Krolesk'Kan ships that had crashed on islands and were turned into houses and living quarters. One local I talked to explained how he was from the southernmost isles of the Elsvar Archipelago, he mentioned that when Krolesk'Kan ships do patrol is rarely, they tend to be more concerned about things coming out of the archipelago, rather than going into. It is clear to me that Krolesk'Kan influence has not entered the Elsvar Archipelago to any serious degree whatsoever. It has simply remained on the outskirts. Just like it has on Kal'Kan. On a related note, the locals had no clue whatsoever a Trikash was. Not even descriptions of the Trikash seemed familiar to them. It struck me as very strange. Unsurprisingly though, some of the locals from the outlying Eastern Islands, be it the westernmost, or southernmost, had confirmed they had dealings with Llysians. Once I got nearer to what can be considered the interior though, the locals were not aware of any Llysians, and they only had vague notions of what a Krolesk'Kan was. One such local described a Krolesk'Kan as a special tree that has extra-thick bark, with absolutely no uses whatsoever. I even tried to discuss Voldranians with one local on the interior... To say the least that local was shocked that a land -Krolesk- even existed, and my attempts to explain an entirely different continental region far away proved to be unsuccessful. It is clear that very few, if any external influences have entered the Elsvar Archipelago whatsoever. More surprisingly, many of the young had a very limited notion of what war and combat was. It was only the old and what I presume to be orphans, who had any solid notion as to what war and combat were. It was shocking to say the least. Conclusions My expedition into the Elsvar Archipelago barely scratched the surface. My findings lead me to believe that the people, whatever their origin, they've been isolated from the world for an incredibly long time. Few had a grasp of history, and those that did only knew of events as far back as those which happened in the parent's lifetimes. The Knyazii I interacted with had good records of events, recording everything that happened in the islands under their control, however none of them cared to share any useful information. There also seems to be what they call a "great city" in the middle of the Elsvar Archieplago, in which the Ard'Ri resides. None of the Knyazii cared to give me directions to the island, they didn't even discuss the Anaxii to any detailed extent. The people in general though, were very friendly and welcoming. They just didn't know their history and did not like discussing the histories they knew and unique customs with outsiders. They were extremely reluctant to mention any kind of religious belief or trade. From what I encountered I am of the opinion the only goods they have which warrant the dangerous trip are the swords some of the black-smithys produce. Aside from those, I encountered no unique items that would warrant such long and dangerous trips to trade for. Trivia *After reporting his findings to the Lord Patriarch, Arcadius Dravicus was named commander of the Thirteenth Dravii Guard. *The proper name of the Eastern Islands is the Elsvar Archipelago. It is mentioned a few times in old Krolesk'Kan histories. *Most records regarding Elsvar have been lost, leading many scholars to have previously assumed Elsvar never existed, or if it did that it was some city that had been sacked. Category:New Voldrania Category:Skylyn Category:Literature